Jak and Daxter: Lyrica
by Kayristilla Zanctos
Summary: Lyrica is a total reject. Read to find out how she copes with life.The world is killing her, slowly, but one thing, or rather one person, has kept her going all these years.
1. Chapter 1

**kayristilla zanctos: my first fan fic and it's on Jak and Daxter. BTW Kat, if you read this I gave your characters different names, but they are there. The beginning letter is the same. I like what you did with the bold there:)**

_Chapter 1_

_Society Reject_

Lyrica aimed. Diablo was right in front of her, and this time, _this time, _she would get him. The rabbit was mocking her. It just sat there, staring, while it was deciding what leap it should use today. Every year, Lyrica tried again, every day until winter.

Her long ears twitched in anticipation. This was the day. The long cloak she wore hid her features, and her. Lyrica released the bowstring, and, as usual, Diablo hopped off.

"Dang it! Arrgh! I swear, next time I see that rabbit, it's all over!" Lyrica seethed. "Well, it's time for supper, so I'll just go with what I have."

"Hey, sweetie, catch Diablo today?" Isabella, Lyrica's mom(aunt), asked.

"Not today. It'll be the end of me. I swear he was laughing at me!" Lyrica pounded her fist against the table. Ever since Isabella's leg nerves died, she's been wheelchair-ridden, which disabled her and cut her off from hunting. Thus, Lyrica provided the meat.

"Whistle whistle whist-" Isabella(Izzy) began to say.

"Mom, the heck are you doing?" Lyrica was laughing with a quizzical look on her face.

"I don't feel like whistling, so I'm saying the word." They burst out laughing.

After supper, Lyrica headed upstairs. She had the skins of her prey in hand, and grabbed the salt from it's shelf upstairs. The fifteen year old cured the skins as best she could. They later found themselves on a rack with other skins. Lyrica dressed for bed, brushed her teeth andher blonde hair, tied her hair up, and went to bed.

She soon drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Lyrica sighed. She was a society reject, and was even rejected from the rejects. Sometimes it wasn't so easy living in Haven City. But then she smiled. Her mother was friends with some adults, and their kids were the ones that disliked her. Well, now whether they liked it or not, they'd have to see her. She'd make sure of it.

Lyrica got dressed in her usual outfit. She had on khakis(did I spell that right?), a red tank top, and a dark grey velvety jacket( sweatsuit style). Downstairs, she grabbed her white sneakers and shoved them on with her feet(sockless!) as she ate breakfast. She _loved _multi-tasking. _Eggs, check. Bacon, check. Toast, going, going, gone! 'Kay, done with that, onto my hair and teeth._

Lyrica headed back up to her room. She tugged out her ponytail. In her bathroom, she pulled out her toothbrush, hairbrush, and toothpaste. The elf(yes, they're elves 'pointy ears') squeezed out some paste, and brushed. She was done brushing her hair and her teeth at the same time.

Hopping along now,(calling her Lyr now, yes I am rather lazy,) Lyr tied up her sneakers.

"Bye, mom! See you after school!"

"Bye, Lyri!"

At school, as usual, all of the kids were avoiding her. No eye contact, no coming near, it was as if Lyr was the only person alive. She didn't care too much. And there were the twins, Dalyas and William. Ah, William, Lyr has had a crush on him since forever.

**kayristilla: MWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! (begins singing) Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliiiiiiiiiiiiff. And that's why he's called cliffhanger! hahaha don't kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**kayristilla: N'kay, so Lyr is feeling some heat, and I may as well just throw her in the furnace. I promise I'll make this much, MUCH more interesting in upcoming chapters. And my tab is working right:) (cheers)**

_Chapter 2_

_The History Test_

Lyr snapped out of her trance just in time to avoid the mob of kids. _Let me see, Dalyas and William, unmistakable. Alya, Cansen, Seyn moved back to Spargus, Joren is dead, poor guy. Jav, where the heck did Jav go?_

"Missing someone?" Lyr asked.

"Missing who?" Dalyas asked back.

"Jav, he's gone. I noticed before, but I always thought he was sick or something," Lyr replied.

"Well, freakshow, Jav isn't here. That's all," Alya snapped.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I find you a very interesting group."

"Yeah, so what? Go away."

"Alright, see you."

Lyr walked off. She froze as she realized that history was the other way. The elf turned back around, and was delighted to see that the group had disappeared into the classroom. She headed in.

"Alright class, you have ninety minutes to complete the history test. Please sign your name, and the date," said the history teacher. Lyr sat right next to William, and she was now pointing an invention, a TV orb, at him. Nobody noticed.

"You may now begin." Lyr looked at the first question.

Who were the Precursors?

_Nobody truly knows, but there are suspicions on who they are._

What did the Precursors do?

_They built the temples and the oracles. The Precursors used Precursor metal, which has a deep orange quality._

What kind of metal did the Precursors use?

_The Precursors used Precursor metal, which has a deep orange quality._

What are the ecos?

_Blue, yellow, green, red, dark, and, rarest of all, white. _

What do they do? _Blue eco charges things up, like you, so it makes you run fast. It also makes Precursor doors open. Yellow eco blasts things apart when you channel it through to your hands and shoot it off. Green eco, as we all know, heals wounds. Red eco sends power through your body, and smashes anything to bits when you attack it. It even has a radius of how far it will go. It goes quite far. Dark eco is the stuff that you want to avoid at all costs. It kills you upon contact. White eco has the ability to destroy everything evil. Anything good goes untouched._

The test went on, until the teacher spotted the orb on Lyr's desk.

"Miss Lyrica, there will be no cheating on this test."

"Cheati-ohhhh, no, no, the orb isn't for cheating, it's for something else."

"What is it for?"

"I'm doing an extra-credit project for science. The life of the elven man in his element. William was the closest, so I'm taping him. Cyenna doesn't count." Cyenna was like an it, because she was a girl that acted like a guy. _Good cover, but what if they start asking questions? Heck, it's for science, CHEMISTRY! _Lyr thought.

"Very well, continue on."

The test continued. At the end, as all the kids passed in their tests, the principle came to talk to the teacher. They headed outside into the hall.

"What are they saying?" Dalyas asked. Lyr pressed her ear to the door. She caught snippets from the conversation, her brain wired to only take in the importancies.

"William... Honors Class," said the principle.

"Seperate the twins... may be better." This was their teacher.

"Chris too... highest grades... possible substitute teachers."

"Classes at the regular class schedules?"

"Yes." Lyr pulled away.

"William, Chris, your about to be moved into Honors," Lyr said with a smile. She perked up. "Everyone in your seats!"

They dashed back, just in time to see the principle come throug the door again. He called for Will(William) and Chris. They headed out, and came back with giant smiles on their faces.

"See? What did I tell you?"(what happened to my quotations?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kayristilla: okay, so nothing was wrong with my "'s after all, Lyr's covered her Will obsession by passing it off as a science project, and now oh noes!- **_**As I'm sure miss zanctos would like me to tell you, markings are not part of the original story.**_

Chapter 3

The lunch table

_"Oh, I forgot to give that to her this morning. Well, no time like the present," said Isabella._

Lyr grabbed up her hide bag. It had her lunch in it, with yakkow sandwich, salad with squirrel in it, and fresh spring water, kept fresh by a layer of green eco. She dashed off to the lunch room.

"Shoot, nowhere to sit except... right there! Daaang." Lyr hung her head in defeat. She headed over to where the empty seat was. It was on the end, right next to Will! The elf sat down. None of them noticed.

"So, what do you think of Freakshow's display with the orb?"

"I think it's completely bogus."

"Indeed."

_Well, they talk about me at lunch. Plus one point for me._

"I suddenly feel like I should have markings on my face." The others agreed. _ Well then, green eco, let's start marking. _She pulled out her waterskin, scraped off the green eco, and proceeded to paint every face at the table. They didn't know what happened, and she was left giggling at the end. That was when they noticed she was there.

"Freakshow! When'd you get there!"

"Five minutes ago."

They were stunned.

**kayristilla: What happened...? All I remember is fuzz and then black. (reads typing) Huh, well ty anonymous typer...**


End file.
